Episode 15: Probably Just A Typo
"I wouldn't worry. Haru and Makoto are fine. They're just too dumb to die. They're probably off on the other side of the island, yucking it up like the dimwits they are." - Nagisa Episode Description Nagisa retrieves Rei's kick board and attempts to cheer him up by telling him that the others are too dumb to die. The scene cuts to Haru and Makoto, on the other side of the island. Haru attempts to make conversation with Makoto but it doesn't improve the situation. After asking Haru to shut up, Nagisa and Rei find them. Rei apologizes to Makoto for getting into danger but is forgiven. Nagisa makes a bad pun and afterward all jokes are followed by a laugh track. They come across a building marked "Camp Killateen Frighthouse" but Makoto assures them all that it's probably just a typo. They enter the lighthouse and Nagisa has them split up checking parts of the building. Rei protests having to check the refrigerator because he read a case where a murderer stored body parts in his fridge. He's pressured into openning it but it is empty. Later, Nagisa explains that they're currently in a bottle episode and what that means. He gets increasingly annoyed by thier questions and his scream of frustration is so loud that it wakes Rin. They roll a "decision cube" which causes the Harus to argue with one another until Haru has a scary flash back to the Halloween special. Rei tells them his "tragic backstory" about being bullied and pranked as a child. Makoto tries to tell his tragic backstory but no one cares. He insists that they get some sleep. Rin sees them swimming back the back morning and is upset that they had a bottle episode without him. Watch the Episode Video Description WHY DID YOU HAVE TO REUPLOAD THIS?: http://octosmagiccastle.tumblr.com/po... Sometimes you wake up and you're like "Man when the hell did it get to be Halloween?" and you realize you didn't plan a costume at all, so you run to your local Target but all the good costumes are sold out. You throw something together, but you know that everyone at the party is gonna have a great costume and you'll look like a damn fool. Where was I going with this? Anyway, watch this episode. Haru, Rin - http://sparkytheandroid.tumblr.com/ Makoto, Nagisa, Rei - http://octosmagiccastle.tumblr.com/ Big ups to my boy Arin for doing the Announcer line - https://www.youtube.com/user/egoraptor As always 50% Off! is produced and written by Octopimp and SparkytheAndroid as a parody of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. If you want to watch Free! head on over to: http://www.crunchyroll.com/search?q=f.... . SUBSCRIBE to my channel for my latest videos: http://bit.ly/1KAUtFd About Octopimp Hey Guys, I’m Octopimp and welcome to my YouTube channel. Here you can find me voice acting, and sometimes playing video games (I’ll occasionally say “let’s play” and upload an anime gameplay). However, my channel is mostly dedicated to my animated series 50% OFF, which is an abridged version of FREE! Iwatobi Swim Club that I’ve lip dub to create an all new hilarious comedy series. If you’re looking for awesome anime cartoons, funny cartoons for adults, satire and parody videos, or original web series then the Octopimp channel is for you! Subscribe and stay up to date on my Anime parody, voice over, and 50 Percent Off videos. Disclaimer: Octopimp content is a combination of parody, satire and humor, created for entertainment purposes. The inspiration for Octopimp comes from many experiences and sources. Except for purposes of poking-fun and parody, any similarities between Octopimp content and characters, storylines or content found in other works of fiction or fact are coincidental and unintended. Characters Appearing In order of appearance: *Rei Ryugazuki *Nagisa Hazuki *Haruka Nanase *Makoto Tashibana *Rin Matsuoka